Kenshin
Overview Kenshin is the main protagonist and the titualr character of the Show. He is shown to be quite the prankster and seems to disrespect everything in his village besides the Golden Gate Bridge scenery and the Shrine of Courage. Personality Kenshin is best described in a negative way as childish, immature, rude, arrogant, cocky, impulsive, unpredictable and reckless. However, he does show positive virtues like courage, honesty, loyalty and reliability. He also seems to keep his word no matter what. He seems to take his positive virtues seriously (especially loyalty). He is shown to be very sarcastic as well- to the point of where other characters eventually gets annoyed of him. Relationships This is a list of relationships between Kenshin and the central cast as well as some other characters. *'Summer Sol: '''The two seems to be pretty good friends as they have been friends since episode 1. Summer is considered Kenshin's best friend and she seems to be closer to Kenshin more than Winter is at times. Since Kenshin is her (and Winter's) Guardian, he is forced to travel with them. The two has had experienced some conflict between each other but always remains as friends. Summer seems to have some romantic feelings for Kenshin starting at season one. She kissed him on the cheek 2 and they have had their share of hugs as well. A running gag with these two is that Kenshin usually makes a joke and she is always putting it down in a nice way. Summer seems to compete with either Rose or Amy at rare times for the attention of Kenshin. Kenshin has saved and protected Summer countless times and has even stated that he likes having to protect them and also says that he cares deeply for her. As the series progresses, it seems like their friendship has deepened since season one and two. In season three when entering Baoba Yaga's Castle Saga, sometime Summer states that Kenshin is her best friend. By the end of the series, Kenshin is seen to have some feelings towards Summer but seems to still be loyal to Rose. However, Summer is shown to accept that but remains as his best friend. By fans, they believe Summer and Kenshin to secretly like each other but hides their true feelings by Summer not dating anyone and Kenshin by "liking" somebody else to cover it up. This is a very popular relationship as it is KxS (Kummer). *'Winter Sol: She is the younger twin and seems to not have as much as a strong relationship with Kenshin as Summer because she is the shy one of the two. However, she can be very vocal and is shown to care deeply about Kenshin. Whenever Kenshin acts up, Winter is the only person who actually does not seem mad about it (besides his "guy" friends). Winter is actually shown to have a certain amount of respect for Kenshin and cares for him. She reveals that she does not like Kenshin in a "lovey dovey" way like her sister (implying her sister does like Kenshin but, she states that she has always had an attraction to him. As well as Summer, Kenshin has saved Winter countless times before and has even said to her directly that he cares deeply for her. Teal has even stated once that Winter had a crush on Kenshin but as a joke to tease her. She denied having a crush but stated that she would not mind being in a relationship with him if she did like him. Fans thinks of this as the fourth most popular couple after KenshinxSummer, KenshinxRose, TealxWinter. *'Amy Bouquet: '''She is a girl that the heroes meet trapped in the Windix Tower guarded by the Emperor Stone. She is shown to be very flirtatious towards Kenshin and seems to flirt with him whenever she gets the chance. This causes Summer to become extremely jealous of her. Kenshin has never denied being attracted to her but states that he does not want to be in a relationship with her. She has kissed him on the cheek to help her run an errand before. Their general relationship seems to be in good shape and they seem to be friends however, Amy gets very jealous when she gets ignored by him when he is speaking to Rose. Fans supports this couple but they say that Amy is better off alone. *'Ace Peace: 'He seems to be Kenshin's best guy friend. The two are both pranksters and seems to enjoy each others company. Ace is always there to back Kenshin up as well as Kenshin. The two seems to go on many filler adventures that do not relate to the general story but takes place during the story. An interesting thing to note is that Ace states that he can unleash Mental power but he cannot send out a Tyke, which is something most people with mental power can do. Despite anything that can occur, the two remains as friends no matter what. By the end of the series, the two becomes partners as they both split the Guardian job as Kenshin is Summer's Guardian and Ace is Winter's Guardian. *'Zane Braveheart: 'Not much is known about their relationship except for the time in a flash back when they really got along. They finally meet in the story later on but it is revealed that they have never really seemed to connect. *'Rose Tanemphi: 'She is Kenshi's love interest. He meets her at a dance at Salem Village when the village was having a dance to celebrate the Grand Harvest Event. He met her when he saw her outside on the balcony just standing there alone. He asks her to dance and she accepts. When they dance, Kenshi flirts with her as well as ask her to join him. She declines his offer when she tells him that she must stay because she is going to become the Aras of Princess. When the village gets imprisoned by Diamond, Kenshi leaves Rose with a kiss. When the village is saved, Rose thanks him and hugs him. The two seems to have romantic feeling for each other as when they interact with each other each time, they seem to get close like they are going to kiss. Rose has kissed Kenshi in another incident when during the Raid of the Mytes that after he saves her from the Bomb Shelter, she kisses him and tells him that she "loves" him. By the end of the series, Kenshi and Rose seems to be in a relationship but it is not confermed. *'Chazz Nomado: 'The two are in a massive rivalry that is stil undecided. However, Kenshi seems to outmatch him in physical strength and raw speed. However, Chazz seems to be intellectually smarter than him. The two has shown cooperation at times however and has even worked together to save everyone. It is revealed that they make the perfect team if they can get along. *'Oxford "Ox" Princeton: 'He is a 12 year old kid that is another of Kenshi's rivals. The two seem to respect each other and be in a friendly rivalry. They seems to high-five a lot of the time and they both has even said that the other is cool. *'Teal Yogu: 'He is another of Kenshi's rivals and is his least greatest rival. However, when the two are in their rivalry, it can be very heated, surpassing Kenshi's rivalry with Ox and even matching with his rivalry with Chazz. However, the two seems to be friends. *'Arachnae: 'She is a persuasive and flirtatious female antagonist that is shown to be more flirtatious then Amy. She resembles Arachne from Soul Eater but is not. She had brainwashed Kenshi before by making out with him in her Spider Kingdom Come. However, He managed to snap out of it and stopped Summer from killing her. He lost all trust in her until she persuades her to help him when she lies about turning good. She makes out with him again and brainwashes him. However, Kenshi stops her and admits that after the first time he was not effected by her flirations. Biography 'Shadow Dragon's Reign Serpent's Passing (1-15) Kenshi meets the Sol Twins and they reveal that he is their Guardian and that he has a job to comeplete. He then sets out to complete it however, they explain to him what must he do before he can fufill his destiny. He then heads out to Serpent's Pass to retrieve the bottle of wine to give to the Old Hermit so he can enter the Ritual Temple. Inside the Passing, their is mist that causes the trio to halucinate and see things. However, Winter finds out that it is actually a man named Marcegnito causing the mist/fog so he may analyze whoever is approaching. Kenshi then finds his bottle of wine and asks for it. When he refuses to give it up, Kenshi fights him for it. Kenshi seems to be no match for the man as he is already developed and advanced. However, Kenshi unleashes his Tyke that gives him power. Kenshi then is even with the guy. However, Kenshi reveals that he has been holding back and uses his true power and defeats the man. After obtaining the wine, they head back and gives the bottle to them. The Old Hermit then activates the path to the Ritual Temple. Once there, a mysterious female grants Kenshi with the Spirit Power and the Vital Token. Internal Journey (16-23) Once Kenshi and the girls gets back at the Golden Gate Village entrance, they find that the mailman gave them an invitation to a party deep southwest from there. Kenshi decides to go but notices it is in 8 days. Meanwhile, when going through an ally, the trio runs into a person by the name of Seizhu. Seizhu is beaten by Kenshi but Seizhu's worker, Blood Sha hits Kenshi in the neck, injecting him with the "Red Mist" inside of him. Blood Sha then enters Kenshi's mind and Kenshi must duel Blood Sha within himself. The fight between them is incredible but Blood Sha seems to be winning by taking advantage of Kenshi's own mind. Kenshi then realize that he can only win with his Tyke. He tries to summon him but fails at it. He then uses the power of the Red Mist to grant him more power and to summon the Tyke. It works and with the Tyke's power as well, Kenshi manages to beat Blood Sha. However, Blood Sha becomes the Red Mist inside of him and becomes apart of Kenshi. Summer and Winter then congratulates Kenshi as he then faints and collapses. Nightmare Party (24-35) Kenshi has nightmares about the Red Mist and how it is slowly trying to take over him. Summer and Winter notices that and also notes that he has been in a coma for 7 days. Kenshi wakes up to find out he is in the hospital. Winter then comes in and tells him that Summer and her are waiting for him at a Noodles Shop. Kenshi then gets up but explores the hospital until he discovers of the Basement where people like him gets tested and experimented. After discovering this, the nurse stops him from leaving and he is trapped by the nurse and the doctor. However, he finds a way to confuse them and escape to his room to get his sword. He then fights all of the patients that have been experimented. When being outmatched, Kenshi then eventually breaks out of there and everything in the hospital seems to go back to normal. When he goes to the Noodle Shop, Summer gives him her noodles and the twin sisters tells him he has been asleep for 7 days already. He then gets shocked and tells them to pack. They all then heads out to go to Salem Village for the party which has the directions and a compass on the back. Eventually then find the village but it is guarded by a giant bear. Summe rand Winter runs behind a tree and keeps telling Kenshi to run too. Kenshi then smirks and then pulls out his sword and slices tghe bear in two. The twins then hugs him and they enter the village. They stop for directions but the man they asked was crazy. Summer then tells him that the party is at the top of the skyscraper. They all then goes to sleep but Kenshi's dream comes back and the Red Mist seems to be slowly controlling him from the inside and out. He then wakes up to find out that Summer and Winter are preparing to go. They then go and he catches up to them. At the party, Summer and Winter become distant from each other and Kenshi. Kenshi then goes and finds a beautiful girl on the balcony alone. He asks her to dance and she agrees. They dance for a while until a slow song comes on and Kenshi gets flirtatious with her. However, she declines his offer to come with him and his companions. Summer then gets Kenshi and tells him to come outside. Kenshi then notices the red lightning and he then kisses Rose good-bye and leaves her. He then sees the Red Lighting and the Dragon that is appearing out of it. He then goes up to the tallest tree to confront it. Meanwhile, Winter is still partying and Summer went to go get her. The twin sisters then appears outside as Kenshi is already fighting the Red Dragon. As he struggles to fight it, he thinks of a plan to fool it but fails in the process.